The inventors are aware of four patents in this field as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,079 by Rowley et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6, 197196 by Rose et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,700 by Rose et al.        EP 1 124 763 by Rose et al.        
However, although some of the components of the present invention are similar to those claimed in the above patents, the process as a whole presents a unique solution to the treatment of acidic, sulphate and metal containing wastewater, such as that which is typical of acid mine drainage.